Déjame y no me dejes
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Un chocolatito, un poema, una confesión y muuuuuuuuucha miel Dedicado a Kory y Oro por su mes de novios


**Notas**: Bueno… es claro que no tengo inspiración… pero me sentía con ganas de escribir y tonces pensé escribir un fic con un poema mío… pero no encontraba que escribir, tonces estaba en el Messenger y me encontré a Kory que me presumió que cumplía un mes con su novia Oro y tonces pensé "Porque no les regalo un fic -_- espero que lo tomen a bien y no por la mala calidad del trabajo" y tonces me puse a escribir y este es el resultado, espero que lo disfruten!!! Va dedicado a Kory y Oro por ser la pareja más linda que conozco… @_@ demasiadas notas…

****

**Déjame y no me dejes  
Por: Merle-chan**

_Déjame, que no necesito lágrimas  
que me digan que me amas  
  
Déjame, ¿Qué hago para que entiendas?  
¿Acaso no me dejaras jamás?  
  
Solo déjame…  
  
_

"Hay una persona, que es muy especial para mi, cada vez que veo a esa persona, sonrió sin darme cuenta y mi vista se pierde en él. Y es que no pude evitar enamorarme de alguien como él… Alguien que siempre está rodeado de personas, alguien que por naturaleza es amable…

En un principio, creí que era imposible lo que sentía, que era solo que no soportaba como se comportaba… pero me di cuenta de que esa era su forma de ser, la cual adoraba y amaba… No podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar los celos que sentía cada vez que alguien se le acercaba… no podía evitar mirarlo, admirar su perfección… Me fue imposible olvidarle, apartarlo de mi mente… fue imposible… ¿Por qué lloras? Nunca fue mi intención hacerte llorar… nunca fue mi intención hacer que tu hermoso rostro se llenara de lágrimas… nunca fue mi intención…"

_Déjame mirarte y admirarte  
porque solo yo puedo desearte  
  
Déjame soñar que te puedo tener  
por que así no es doloroso despertarme  
  
Déjame besarte amor  
que quiero sentir tu calor_

"-. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –me preguntas tratando de contener tus lágrimas

-. Debes saber quién es esa persona… porque sino no podrás dejarme…

Tus ojos se abren más y las lágrimas que contenías fluyen por tu rostro… no quería que esas lágrimas llenaran tu rostro, no quería que ese dolor que sientes fuera por mi culpa, lo único que quiero es decirte a quien amo… tomó tu mano, tú me miras con tus hermosos ojos chocolate… eres un rico chocolatito… que sabe mejor en una noche fría… como te explico chocolatito…

-. Déjame –te digo y tu desvías tu mirada –y no me dejes –al pronunciar esto tu mirada vuelve a mi, aún con lágrimas pero confundida…"

_No me dejes ni un centímetro alejarme  
ni aunque bajo tierra quieras dejarme  
  
No me dejes… solo no lo hagas  
que tu ausencia y tu distancia son dagas  
que hacen al dolor crecer  
Y este no va a desaparecer  
  
No me dejes de en todo apoyar  
aunque sepas que voy a fallar  
  
Tú sabes que no voy a cambiar  
Así que no me dejes de guiar_  
  


"Tú mirada sigue en mi, aún no entiendes?? No puedo evitar sonreír… siempre eres tan ingenuo… esa persona que tanto amo… eres tú…"

_Déjame y No me dejes  
deja de mirarme con esa confusión  
no dejes que arruine este momento la pasión  
¿No entiendes? ¿Te lo explico otra vez?_

"No puedo evitar besar tus labios, no puedo evitar recorrer tu piel con mis manos… eres tan exquisito chocolatito…

-. Que significa esto Matt? –preguntas separándote de mi, haciéndome sufrir al perder el calor de tus labios, el calor de tu cuerpo…

-. Aún no lo entiendes Tai-chan? Esa persona eres tú… tú eres ese dulce chocolatito que tanto amo…

Te sorprendes de nuevo, te ves tan bien cuando te sonrojas... antes de que puedas reaccionar, te tomo en mis brazos y te beso desesperadamente… quiero que me dejes estar contigo y amarte, no quiero que me dejes olvidar decirtelo, olvidar amarte, porque a fin de cuentas tu me has enseñado esto y no pienso dejarte nunca… Me separo de ti y te miro a los ojos…

-. Te amo Tai-chan

-. Yo también te amo Matt… -susurras y aceptas con una sonrisa mis besos que desean probar tu piel… todo estará bien porque estás junto a mi chocolatito"

_Mañana será otro día  
te darás cuenta de que nada cambió  
excepto que te daré lo que nunca daría,  
te diré que eres mi amor, mi sol, mi universo  
Y que eres lo más grandioso y maravilloso.  
  
Gracias amor, tú sabes que te amo_

**********************************************************************  
Merle: Lo sé… muy meloso… pero bueno, la situación lo amerita, si a nadie le gusta, pues ni mox, este fic es para Oro y Kory, que sigan cumpliendo más meses y se sigan queriendo!!! MUCHAS FELICIDADES!!!!!

MDF: T^T si en vez de Tai hubiera sido Sora!!! Te hubiera quedado hermoso, aunque, que poesía tan horrible y estúpida!!!!

Merle: ._. Bueno, que esperabas? Fue de las primeras que escribí… Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!


End file.
